Kuria's Journal
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Take a look inside Kuria's dark past. (Once again I didn't look this over just uploading random stories to keep the entertainment up and running, so I apologies if their are mistakes.)


It's me again! This time I went and stole Kuria's journal! We better hurry and read this before he notices it's missing! He's going to kill me XD…

Damn. I don't know why, but ever since I was born, I've been outcasted by everyone. My entire family, including me, is hated by the entire town. Every single day, I walk by someone they always act like I'm going to kill them. I don't know why, I'd never hurt anybody before… Father says it's because I was born in the Shi family. The Shi's are the most hated out of all of them. Everybody tells me that I'm some sort of demon, but I know I'm just a regular human like everybody else…

I am the youngest of the family; the only one I'm really close to is my brother. My Mother isn't all that bad, but my father always acts like I shouldn't exist. I don't mind it that much. Everybody in town acts like that towards me. My brother says that they always have been like that towards us, but just cause I'm used to being neglected doesn't mean that I enjoy it… My Mother gave me an amulet that is the shape of a cross. It must have been important to her, she requested that I keep it safe and to never let it break. I don't know what's the big deal about it though; it's just an amulet.

My brother took me with him outside today, so that way I could meet a few friends of his. I'm glad that at least StarSorge {Yeah it's a weird name, but I don't care… So is Furisharau…} has somebody to play with. I don't have anybody. Apparently his "friends" are siblings like my brother and I. The elder one's name was Chester {Deal with the name…} and his sister's name was Lily. I will admit I though Lily-Chan was kind of cute.

One week. All it takes is just one week before I lose everything… My Mother died in a fire, and my Father got shot trying to protect me. A few days after that, Chester died from taking a stab wound that was meant for me, and a few days after that Star caught cold and died from that. No wonder everybody was calling me a demon. Everyone that I get close to ends up dying. It's like my soul was cursed by the Devil. The only person I though of as a friend is Lily, but it seems that I'll have to annihilate that relationship soon. I don't want Lily to end up dead like the others… If she died I would be in complete devastation…

My plan to keep distance from Lily is slowly starting to fall apart. I keep trying to warn her to stay away from me, but I just can't keep her away any longer…

A few years later, I'm still alive and well, and so is Lilly. I don't remember his name; I think it was Mr. Myong forced me to enroll in a High School. He said that it would be good for me and everybody else to attempt to get along with me. Like that's ever going to happen… I'm the demon of the town, or the planet. That's why they named this town Satan City, because the Shi's were the first main problem of this town. Everyone kept calling them the devil. The Shi side comes from my Father. I still have that amulet my mother gave to me. I still don't know what's the big deal about it, but she requested that I keep it safe, so that's exactly what I'm doing.

Last term of the semester, I'm at the top of the whole school. Lily-Chan was forced to be enrolled too. She's gone from innocent and small to being a snotty little brat. She's the only one that I really talk to, besides three others… Besides them, the world still ceases to think that I'm human.

It's been about 8 years now. My plan to stay away from Lily completely failed, and now I'm a father of two sons. Lily deicide to name them after their daddy, I didn't object. The eldest one is 6 now, his name of course according to Lily, is Kuria, and the youngest is Shi. I really don't' know how it works, but I guess it just runs in the family for the younger one to be more intelligent then the elder.

I knew from the start that Lily would end up dead with the others… It's been three days since she died. I haven't told the boys anything yet. I don't need then brought down to devastation as well… Like everyone says, I'm just a coward. I could have saved everyone, but I'm just a coward that doesn't know how to do anything besides hide in the shadows of others. Lily's murderers called themselves the "Sayians". I though it was a gang name, but it doesn't really matter. I'm going to hunt them down and kill them, then after… Myself. I don't deserve to be in this world any longer. I'm a demon. I'm the one that killed everyone. Father, Star-Samma, Lily. After I end the sayians, I will be the last and final victim.


End file.
